Different Perspective - MLBB Isekai
by Basscus
Summary: At most, people feel frustrated after losing a game. Since it could never really affect us, we've never really understood the dangers the game's heroes are undertaking for our own amusement. But what if we become aware of their pain and suffering. What would a person learn from a fictional character after experiencing the same fate as they constantly do? Learn or ignore them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stupidity, Rage, and Frustration (1.1)**

* * *

"Initiate Retreat!"

A panicked voice echoed throughout a dimly lit room, its only source of light is from a small screen. Despite the darkness of the room, a lone figure sat in the middle of it, his face almost plastered to it. His fingers curled around the small device preventing it from falling as the person maneuvered his character.

"Initiate Retreat!"

The person called out again to the other players, his teammates. Either from overconfidence or a stroke of bad luck, the barrage of attacks annihilated his teammates leaving him alone to defend their tower.

"An Ally has been slain!"

He gripped his phone even harder. Sweat dripped down his forehead but he paid no attention.

"Enemy Double Kill!"

"Enemy Triple Kill!"

"Enemy Maniac!"

Each announcement ringed like his alarm clock early in the morning, very annoying. One by one, his teammates were slain. Their avatars displayed on his screen in honor. The person gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Why didn't they go back?! They were outnumbered!' He thought to himself. Much to his horror, the enemy heroes easily took care of his allies by countering their ambush.

The enemy team is one tower away from attacking their base and with him the only one alive to defend it. He had no choice but to buy time for his teammates to respawn and push the enemy back. But he was severely outnumbered. He continued to curse his teammates' stupidity under his breath. He was alone but alive, at least for now. Gathering whatever courage remains and shaking off any anxiety, he prepared himself to stand his ground or die trying.

Someone knocked on his door but as he was fully engrossed in his game, did not notice it. His character killed off the enemy team's minions to prevent them from pushing his tower. But his avatar could only do so much while facing such skilled players.

"Hatch! Go to sleep! it's getting late!"

The call fell on deaf ears as he continued to fight off his opponents. His allies could only stare on the countdown before they could, once more move around or spectate every action the only remaining character does, and every movement he does is quietly criticized by his teammates, despite their earlier failure.

Out of nowhere, an Iron Hook shackled Hatch's character, dragging his avatar towards the enemy team. No matter what he did, Hatch knew that it was the end for him. The enemy team bombarded his character with attacks and abilities, and the health bar quickly diminished to nothing. It was frustrating to see your character helpless, but it was more so to be destroyed in a matter of milliseconds.

" Wipeout!"

Frustration overtook him as he clenched his phone. There was no coming back, he couldn't hold long enough, his allies couldn't make it in time and the final tower was destroyed. It was late-game and it only took a moment for his team's last tower was destroyed. Hatch continued to spam the 'Gather' command but, of course, no one came.

Rearing his head backward, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Hatch imagined things other than this round. For a moment he had calmed down, that his anger has subsided. Though as soon as a voice of disappointment reminded him of his loss, his rage returned.

"Defeat!"

The charts displayed his performance and were respectively ranked MVP in his efforts, while the best his teammates got were silver medals, but Hatch did not see, instead, his clenched fist turned red in pure rage. His Sixth lost this day! He was overwhelmed by his temper, Hatch was unable to quench his anger and hit the wall the hardest he can.

"Damn it all!" He shouted. It was the last straw, for both Hatch and those living with him.

"Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" Like before Hatch ignored it out of frustration.

Hatch tried to concentrate on every detail of his room to distract himself. His bed unkept, piles of clothes scattered on the floor and the phone, which laid on his bed tried its best to illuminate the dark room, only showing a portion of it.

"Stupid game." Instead of seeing his own mistakes to not fall for it again, he insulted the game as a whole for not being in his favor.

Out of impulse, Hatch sent the phone flying towards the wall. And with a noticeable thump, it hit the wall and floor. Feeling exhausted after his long session of losing, Hatch retired on his bed and scuffled underneath his blanket. I'll just invite some of my friends over to rank up. He thought of tomorrow's plan.

The impact should have severely damaged his phone, but it continued to light up the room. Its interface showed a glitched version of the game's homepage. Appearing for only a moment, a figure appeared in from the screen. It seemingly scanned the room and its eyes falling onto Hatch's sleeping body then smiled. And the screen returned to normal.

* * *

**A cross-post because might as well share this story instead of letting it rot in my documents. Anyways, this story is a submission to a Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Writing Contest, so if you have the time please support me and help me win a Lunox Cosmic Harmony Skin! Anyways bye! **

**A Basscus could only imagine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stupidity, Rage, and Frustration (1.2)**

* * *

Whenever one goes to sleep, it is likely that a person would experience a dream. Normally ranging from common occurrences from their daily lives or symbolic figures of which represent an emotion they are currently experiencing. Dreams could always be linked to our very lives and have their own meanings, some are easy to understand whilst others are more complex.

That is the case with Hatch's mysterious dream, he awoke surrounded by a thick fog, which limited his vision to the point he's only capable of looking a few meters directly in front of him. Moving around to locate himself, Hatch noticed that the ground he stood on was not solid, rippling whenever he takes a step.

As continued Hatch to move around, he would a sort of snicker from behind. Despite the implications that he is currently experiencing a nightmare, he paid it no heed. Why would he? It's not like a nightmare could ever hurt him

.

The ground in front of Hatch rippled. With every passing moment, the frequency would increase, and its strength became noticeable to the point the ground shook with every thud.

With a final stomp, the thick fog surrounding Hatch dissipated. Before him stood a figure of gigantic proportions, easily dwarfing his body. The giant silhouette had its molten-like body covered in battle armor. Its molten horns glowed a fiery red, if Hatch were to describe his appearance, it would be that of a Demon King. The giant wielded a large war hammer, easily capable of crushing him with one swing.

Terrified is a mild term that could ever describe what Hatch was feeling, however, he was unable to move let alone breathe. As soon as the figure revealed itself, his breathing ceased.

The giant sat down on a throne that wasn't previously there. Then it spoke, akin to thunder in a silent night.

"You can now breathe"

And with that command, Hatch panted and collapse to the ground. He knows it's just a dream, but he could still feel pain. Nightmare or not, this is the very first time he'd felt this terror.

The giant continued to stare down on him, its fiery gaze could've easily melted his being, instead, it devoured whatever hope of escape Hatch had.

"Game, as I recalled you, insect called my domain a Game"

The giant boastfully laughed, it belittled Hatch but what could he do. Try to fight and be crushed like an ant or run and be hunted like a pest. No matter his choice he would always die at the end.

"Truly, I find it humorous that you insects, would treat my domain as something to entertain yourselves"

The titan leaned closer to better scan Hatch's figure. Hatch's build is not something anyone could be proud of, he was skinny and wore thick-rimmed glasses and an unkept dark hair overly making less appealing to his peers.

"Calling you an insect is an insult to all the pests in my World, you are more fit to be a speck of dirt, unworthy even of my time, yet here we are"

The giant's arrogant nature from before shifted to anger as the monster hit the arm of his throne with a considerable force. Enough to slightly damage it and create shockwaves that Hatch felt even with his distance.

"Being a germ to my race, how dare you toyed with my subjects, had you play around and made them kill themselves over and over"

The earth shook once more as the Titan stood from his kingly throne, it held its war hammer and glared at Hatch. It moved closer to the boy until he was just a few feet away. The giant easily towered over him, and if strength were to be questioned, it could be said that he's capable of destroying even a skyscraper with a swing of his hammer.

"But your time of fun is finally over, and now, it is my turn to toy with your lives, to pit you pitiful germs with one another and with every death I shall laugh at you while you wailed in pain"

In a blink of an eye, the giant swung his mighty weapon and shattered the throne it once sat on. Debris large enough to crash him were falling all around Hatch and yet he didn't move, he couldn't.

"I would not need of this throne any longer as I could create a chair fit for a Lord made out your kinds beaten corpses, I shall crush the World you humans have desperately built and a top it makes of it an empire."

What could Hatch even say, the giant specifically told him that he is going to invade his world and yet what could he do? He has seen the monster destroy a building-sized throne with one attack. He's sure that even a nuclear bomb wouldn't be enough to injure him.

"I shall make your World an example of my conquest, that no other World shall resist and instead surrender themselves. I shall march my army to your World and all of you would suffer"

The shadow of the giant's foot loomed above the boy, he couldn't cower in fear or beg for his life. His body didn't respond to him at all. As he was about to accept death, a mystical force opened itself beneath Hatch, it swirled and created a cloud of darkness and light. The portal then opened up and swallowed Hatch before the giant could even notice his disappearance.

After seemingly killing off the brat, the Lord stepped forward and entered a similar looking portal.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. Once again, I ask those who have read this to at least help me by supporting my work in WebNovel Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Writing Contest, I would very much appreciate the support!**

**A Basscus could only imagine.**


End file.
